Love Story
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: A three-shot to Taylor Swift's Love Story. RxR xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Love Story**

"Princess Gabriella?" A young maid knocked on the door holding the beautiful Spanish princess, who didn't want to come out of her room if her life depended on it. "Princess Gabriella you have to come out. The ball is about to start."

The stunning, young, stubborn, and a bit naïve princess just groaned and put her face back in the comfort of her pillow, _ugh another ball, another chance for my mother to marry me off_ she thought bitterly.

Gabriella Marie Montez was the 20 year old princess of Spain. Her parents, Carlos and Isabelle Montez, are the king and queen. Unlike most royal marriages this one was one of happiness and love. They welcomed Princess Gabriella not as an heir to the throne but that of a child.

But now it was time, time in which Gabriella felt like crying, time that her father never wanted to happen for his baby, and time that her mother was keen on helping with, time to try and find a new king for the future queen.

Every year, since Gabriella had been 17, she had a ball in her honor. Her mother constantly told her that the ball was to celebrate her being a princess, but Gabriella wasn't stupid, she knew it was a just chance for her mother to try and scrounge up a man for her.

But not this year.

"Annie, go away. I'm not going."

"Princess can I come in?" Annie asked still outside in the hallway.

Gabriella sighed and got up off her bed and made her way over to the door to let in the maid.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Annie, I'm not going to the ball. It's just another chance to have my mother marry me off to a snobby, unintelligent jerk."

"Your highness, you need to go. It's a ball in your honor."

"Fine, but I'm not going to find a husband tonight."

About an hour later the ball was in full swing. After dancing with a bunch of men that her mother had told her to, Gabriella felt like she was about to crack, or worse cry. So after her last dance with a Mr. Hugh Jackson she silently went back up to her room and hoped no one noticed her absence. She walked onto her balcony and noticed people still showing up to "celebrate" her. But one young man caught her eye and breath immediately.

* * *

26 year old Troy Alexander Bolton was sitting in his carriage on the way to the ball that the king and queen were hosting. The only reason he was going was because his mother had been bugging him to try and find a wife. Troy didn't want a wife, he was happy being considered the town's unattainable bachelor. But after hours of begging his mother finally cracked him and that's why he was here.

"Samson? Why are the king and queen having a ball this time?" Troy asked his driver.

"I think this time sir; it is to celebrate their daughter." Samson replied.

_Great a ball for a spoiled brat_, Troy thought right before the carriage pulled up to the mansion. Once the carriage stopped completely the Montez's butler opened the door for Troy.

"Welcome to Princess Gabriella's ball, sir."

"Thank you." Troy said handing over his coat to the butler, and looking up at the huge mansion. However the first thing he noticed wasn't the size of the mansion, or the overall look, but the beautiful woman looking right back at him making his throat go dry and his heart burst with joy. Troy never believed in love at first sight, but now he had to rethink his beliefs.

Troy unfortunately had to take his gaze away from hers so that he could walk through the doors and pray that he would see her again.

* * *

Right after the unbelievably handsome man walked through her mansion's doors she immediately ran out of her room and back down the stairs in a hope to see him again that night. When she reached the ball room she saw that nobody had even taken notice to her absence, which she was grateful for.

"Gabriella, darling! Come over here." Gabriella heard her mother calling for her. She really wanted to ignore her mother and go look for her mystery man, but she knew she had to go to her. So she walked over toward where her mother was standing next to an angry man that looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Darling, this is George Renning; I think you should dance with him." Her mother demanded more then asked.

"I'm sorry but she already promised to dance with me." A voice that was uncommon to Gabriella said from behind her. Gabriella turned around toward the voice and her breath caught for the second time tonight. It was the man that she saw just minutes prior, from her balcony.

"Oh, well maybe the next dance then." Isabelle told her daughter, with an edge in her voice that meant that Gabriella was going to dance with this George man one way or another.

The mysterious man then gently grabbed Gabriella's hand, sending sparks all through her body, and led her toward the dance floor. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome", the man said with a voice that was like music to Gabriella's ears. Once they reached the dance floor, the man put one hand on her waist, she put one hand right where his heart was, and then their other hands connected and they started their dance.

"What's your name?" Gabriella asked after a few moments of silence.

"Troy, what's yours?" Gabriella was confused; didn't he know who she was? She wasn't the arrogant kind of person that thought everyone knew her, but this was _her_ ball, how could someone who was invited, not know her.

"Gabriella," she replied.

"Well Gabriella, that's a very beautiful name." Troy said smiling a warm smile at her that melted her heart.

From across the ballroom Isabelle was walking over toward her husband with a determined look across her face. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh hello darling, I haven't seen you all night." Carlos said toward Isabelle.

"Honey, who is that man dancing with our daughter?"

Carlos looked around the dance floor in search of a deep red dress that he knew his daughter was wearing, in the hopes of finding her. Once his eyes landed on her and the man she was dancing with Carlos got a look of anger on his face.

His daughter was dancing with the biggest bachelor in the whole city. That he couldn't allow. He knew that if his daughter ended up with Troy Bolton she would get her beautiful heart broken.

"That is a man that I don't want her to dance with." Carlos answered his wife's question. "James! Richard!" Carlos yelled for his servants.

"Yes sir?" They asked after they did their required bow.

"Do you see that man dancing with my daughter? Go get him away from her and throw him out."

Troy and Gabriella were still dancing barely even noticing anyone around them, they were in their own little world, slowly falling deeper in love with one another, when Richard and James grabbed Troy by the shoulders and ripped him away from his love.

"James! Richard! What are you doing? Let him go now!" Gabriella demanded, watching Troy try to get the grown men off of him but having very little success.

"Your highness, your father told us to get him away from you." Richard told Gabriella with a sympathetic face before him and James threw Troy out of the mansion.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she ran toward her father, pushing anyone who got in her way. Once she reached him she crashed into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Daddy why did you kick him out?" She sobbed.

"Sweetheart he is no good for you, now go and dance with someone more suitable for you." Carlos urged firmly.

"No!!" Gabriella yelled. "No." She stomped her foot. "No." She said before running up to her room. When she reached her room she quickly ran toward her balcony in hopes of seeing her love. But he was no where in sight. So she rested her head on the railing and whispered "please don't go." Not even noticing that Troy was right below her balcony hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to go and get his love.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Love Story**

Gabriella was crying her eyes on her bed in the comfort of her room. She locked her door not allowing or wanting anyone to come in.

"Honey, let me in please." She heard her father say from in the hall.

"No, I don't ever want to talk to you again. Go away." Carlos sighed and just walked away knowing that even though he thought Troy would break her heart, he managed to do so himself.

Gabriella then heard a strange noise, that sounded like a thump and a man's grunt, from outside. Standing up and wiping the tears away from her face she walked out toward on her balcony and saw Troy. _Troy! Oh my god it's Troy!_ She thought.

* * *

Troy was standing outside of the mansion watching everyone leave from underneath Gabriella's balcony, where no one could see him, waiting until the cost was clear. After everyone left he made a move to start climbing up the wall to get to the balcony, and room holding his love, when he lost his balance and fell with a giant thump. He groaned as he got up from the pain. As he started to make the same climb he saw that Gabriella was looking down right into his eyes, with a big smile on her face.

"Troy wait one second." She told him.

Not even a minute later Gabriella was running down the entrance stairs and toward Troy. Meeting her halfway there Troy picked Gabriella up and twirled her around.

"Come with me." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone," Troy said pulling him towards the gate that held her house.

After walking in comfortable silence Troy lead Gabriella to a secret garden that she has never been to before.

"What is this place?"

"This is a place that I can take you where no one will even think to look." He said before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her toward him.

"Troy," she whispered. He then put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"You have no idea how thankful I am for my mother." He told her.

Gabriella scrunched her face in confusion. _His mother? What?_ Troy laughed at her expression. "She is the one that made me come to your ball and try and find a wife. I didn't want to come but now I'm so happy I did. Even though I've only known you for not even an hour, I love you."

Gabriella's breath caught, Troy had that affect on her, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too."

Troy then crashed his lips to hers. He knew now that all of his previous kisses were nothing. This was a kiss, this was what made him a man, this was the reason he was born, this was a kiss that reached his soul, his heart. This was Gabriella.

After her and Troy broke away from each other they had huge smiles on both of their faces. She knew that she was never going to kiss another man. That kiss was one of perfection, no that's true, it was better. She had never felt a connection like that from just a kiss.

For the rest of the night she and Troy just basked in each other's love. Telling each other everything, and anything. Troy told her about his family, insecurities, and life. Gabriella told Troy about her family, hopes, and dreams. Not even noticing that the sun had gone down and come back up again, signaling a new day.

* * *

"Gabriella, darling? Time to wake up." Isabelle knocked on the door leading to her daughter. When she got no answer she thought that Gabriella was probably still sleeping. But when she came back an hour later and still got no answer she became worried. "Carlos!!!"

At the sound of his wife's scream Carlos came running over to where she was. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I don't think Gabriella's in there." Isabelle told him panicky. When they finally confirmed that Gabriella was indeed not in her room Carlos immediately told all of his servants to go out looking for her. While he and his wife prayed that their daughter returned home safe.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning with two strong arms wrapped around her. Smiling she looked over and saw Troy still sleeping. Leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead, she gently removed his hands from around her waist to stand up and stretch, but as she started to stand Troy grunted at her side.

"Ugh……no," he said with his eyes still closed.

Gabriella laughed at him, "Troy get up, it's morning." After she said that she freaked out. "Oh my god Troy get up! It's morning. We were out all night, my parents are probably freaking out."

Troy then got up so fast that he nearly knocked Gabriella on the ground. "Oh shit, I've got to get you back."

"Yeah, come on." After they both got up they grabbed each other's hand and started running back to Gabriella's mansion. After only a few minutes they were now walking up the steps into her mansion, to see Carlos and Isabelle sitting on the stairs holding each other. Carlos looked up at the sound of the front door closing and saw Gabriella standing there holding Troy's hand.

Him and Isabelle let go of each other just so that they could run over to Gabriella and hug the life out of her.

"Baby, are you okay?" Isabelle asked Gabriella.

"I'm fine mom." Gabriella replied hugging her mom just as tight.

"I could have you arrested for kidnapping my daughter, you son-of-a-bitch." Carlos yelled at Troy who was watching the family reunite in the doorway.

"Daddy, he didn't kidnap me. I went with him." Gabriella tried to tell her father.

"Gabriella go to your room. Now!" Carlos yelled, Gabriella stood where she was looking Troy in the eyes.

"I love you," she whispered before running up to her room in tears.

"You are never going to come near my daughter again." Carlos threatened.

Troy didn't know what to say. The father of the girl he loved more then anything was telling him not to love her. He was basically breaking his heart.

"Why?" Troy dared to ask.

"Because I know your reputation, you are a bachelor that only uses women for his own pleasure, and doesn't care about anyone but yourself. Gabriella is to good for you."

Troy was so distraught at the words coming out of Carlos's mouth that he just turned and ran out of the Montez's estate with tears in his eyes.

Gabriella was again on her balcony watching Troy run away from her home, and her heart.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Love Story**

A few months later a completely depressed Gabriella was walking around her house looking down at the ground and not caring if she ran into anything. Isabelle was completely worried about her daughter. She had never seen her so upset before. Gabriella heard the door open and saw her father walk in with a smile on his face. She wanted to question him, but she was still really upset with him.

"Gabriella honey," Carlos tried to get Gabriella's attention.

"I'm going to go to the market" she randomly said to no one in particular and just walked out of the door.

Isabelle walked over to her husband after Gabriella left. "What's with that giant grin?"

"Gabriella's going to be happy again."

* * *

Gabriella didn't want to be so upset but nothing could help the heartbreak that she had to suffer. As she was walking a bunch of people walking next or around her said hi to their princess, but Gabriella just walked by them with so much as a glance. When she reached the market she decided that she didn't want to be depressed anymore so she went to go and buy herself things.

After shopping, where she bought some new dresses, and some flowers, she was walking home. The long way. Past the way where Troy took her their first night together. Letting some tears fall out of her eyes she didn't notice a man running towards her at lightning speed.

"Gabriella!!" The man yelled. Choosing to ignore the man Gabriella just kept walking. "Gabriella" the man yelled again. Gabriella unwillingly looked up and was shocked to see Troy running towards her. Dropping everything that she was carrying she ran towards him too. After they were in each other's arms Troy picked her up, and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, they then shared the most passionate kiss ever known to man.

After breaking apart when the need for air became to desperate, they kept their foreheads touching. Troy reached up and wiped away the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

Gabriella then went to say something but stopped when she saw Troy bend down to one knee pulling out a diamond ring.

"Marry me, Gabriella. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I talked to your father, and he finally gave me his blessing. Marry me?" Troy said with a smile that made Gabriella's knees turn to jello.

"Yes." Gabriella practically screamed. Troy then stood up and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Gabriella!!!" A now 31 year old Troy yelled for his wife of 5 years. Only a month after the proposal Troy and Gabriella got married, in a very small wedding where just their family was present. The announcement of the country's princess marriage was a thrilling one for the people. They now had a future king, one that everyone loved, and respected.

Then only 9 months after their marriage they welcomed the future king, in a boy that they named after Gabriella's grandfather, Alejandro. Then two short months after he was born the future queen announced she was again expecting a baby. None of this came as a surprise, seeing how Troy and Gabriella were so in love with each other. So now 5 years later and the happy family consisted of 4 children, and another one on the way.

"What?" Gabriella answered her husband's yelling voice.

"Where are the children?" He asked after finding his wife.

"I think they are in their playroom with Nurse Edwards. Why?"

"I have a surprise for them." He said looking like a child himself, all jumpy and giddy.

Gabriella laughed at the way her husband was acting. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you. But I know that you will like it." Troy said while rubbing her now 6 month pregnant stomach.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll go help you find them." After she said that she and Troy went to the children's playroom and like Gabriella thought they were all in there with Nurse Edwards watching them.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Tristan their 3 year old son noticed his parents walk in first and quickly ran over to them, closely followed by 5 year old brother Alejandro, 4 year old brother Javier, and 2 year old sister Melina.

Troy bent down to the children's level and started whispering his intentions to them, while Gabriella was telling Nurse Edwards that Troy was going to take the children out for a little while and that she could take a break.

Once Troy got all of his beautiful children ready, and saying goodbye to Gabriella they started walking toward the garden that Troy and Gabriella spent their first night together.

"Okay go pick out your favorite flower and then bring them back to me." Troy told all of the kids, who then ran off in their own separate directions. A few minutes later all of the kids had a different flower in each of their hands.

"Daddy what are these for?" Javier asked his father.

"You guys are going to give these flowers to your mommy today okay."

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Today's her birthday, and these are the presents that you are going to give her." Troy explained to all of them before walking back to their home. Once they arrived the kids ran around the house furiously trying to find their mother. Troy on the other hand already knew that she was in the kitchen, eating had been the most drastic change since her pregnancy.

"Hey, baby. Where are the kids?" Gabriella asked after she noticed Troy.

"Mommy!!!!" 4 little voices yelled at the same time.

"Found them." Gabriella said with a laugh. Then all 4 children ran over to their mother once they finally found her, each with their flower in their hand. They all then proceeded to hand her their flower with big smiles on each of their faces.

"Oh, what are these for?" Gabriella asked them.

"Your birthday." Melina said in her tiny voice.

"Thank you so much you guys. How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Daddy." They said at the same time.

Gabriella then turned toward Troy with a knowing smile on her face. "Kids go play for a while." Troy instructed then walked closer to Gabriella.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you." She said before lightly kissing him.

"Wait here for a minute." Troy told her.

"Okay." Troy then left Gabriella in the kitchen to finish her sandwich. When he came back he grabbed Gabriella by the hand and proceeded to pull her towards the entrance of their home.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella asked.

"I went to tell Nurse Edwards to watch the kids for a while because we aren't going to be home for a while."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can be alone." Troy told her before walking her to the garden so they could spend the rest of the day together in the place that their love first started.


End file.
